Jodohku
by Rei Zeralcy
Summary: Seperti kisah Cinderella dengan Rivaille sebagai pangerannya, tapi dengan ending yang sedikit berbeda/Baca aja dulu, kali aja suka. Tombol fav ada di pojok kanan atas cerita/Warn: OOC, Alay, dan Gaje. RnR?


**Title : Jodohku**

**Characters : Levi (Rivaille)**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Rated : T buat bahasa**

**Warning : OOC, alay, gaje, tapi penuh kejutan**

**Copyright :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

**Jodohku © Author**

* * *

"OI, BANGUN KAU! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR, HAH?!"

_Byuurrr!_

Seorang gadis berambut ungu membanjur Petra dengan air seraya menggenggam kentang rebus di tangannya. Kalo kata Mandra, _kentang lagi, kentang lagi, kapan cantiknya?_

Petra Ral. Gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun yang terpaksa menjadi babu gembel yang HARUS menuruti segala perintah Sasha dan Annie—saudara tirinya, dan Hanji—ibu tirinya.

Pertama, Hanji Zoe. Ini janda kagak tau asal muasalnya darimana, tiba-tiba dateng ke rumah Petra bareng babeh dan anak-anaknya yang _freaked out._ Orangnya pake kacamata, hobinya nontonin Titan telanjang dengan erotisnya di sebuah situs bernama _wewewe dot titan-tube dot com_. Mukanya sadis, _freak_, sama psiko.

Kedua, Annie Zoe. Ini anak kagak kalah _freak _juga. Hobinya bengong. Sekalinya natap orang tuh datar kayak pantatnya Pak Pixis, ketua RT yang hobinya nyerong sama janda-keparat-kawin. Doi—Annie juga punya bentuk hidung yang aneh. Ini, sih, nggak jadi masalah, ya. Sebenarnya dia cantik, tapi mukanya sarkastik.

Ketiga, Sasha Zoe. Dia adiknya Annie. Beuh, berbanding jauh sama Annie yang pendiem dan masih _elit_. Ini mah, ngupil dimana-mana—yang penting seneng, kentut kagak bilang-bilang. Maksudnya, seenggaknya gitu bilang "maaf, aku mau kentut", kan enak, jadi orang-orang udah siap-siap pake masker. Kok pake masker? Jadi, begini. Gas kentut yang dikeluarkan Sasha itu mengandung banyak nitrogen, karbonmonoksida, karbondioksida, asam sulfur, dan gas-gas berbahaya lainnya. Itu juga belum dihitung sama bakter-bakterinya. Oh, ya, satu lagi motto-nya, "Aku suka kentang, aku sayang kentang, aku cinta kentang!"

Kembali ke Petra.

"Tapi, Sasha,aku masih ngantuk." Petra mengeluh dan memohon agar setidaknya ia diperbolehkan tidur setengah jam lagi saja. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dulu?"

"Kau menyuruhku?! Kaupikir aku pembantumu apa?!"

"Kau juga! Kaupikir aku itu babumu yang seenaknya disuruh-suruh?" Petra menggertak Sasha. Annie yang berdiri di samping pintu hanya menatap mereka datar.

"HIAAAATTTT!"

PRANGGRUPYAKBRAKBRAK

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut, hah?!" Hanji tiba-tiba datang sambil mengenakan topi panci dan sotil kayu, "Annie, jelaskan padaku, nak!"

"Sasha ngajak Petra joget oplosan, _kaa-san._"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"HUAHAHAHA!" Hanji tertawa dengan nistanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Sudah kuduga, wanita ini akan tertawa. _Tch_." Annie mendecih dan berjalan menjauhi orang-orang _freak_ yang mengganggu ketenangan itu.

"_Kaa-chan_! Masa Petra kusuruh bangun saja susah sekali! Dia itu pemalas!" Sasha mengadu pada Ibunya. Hanji yang tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak langsung diem dan natap Petra miris.

Hanji mendekati Petra dan menyentil dahinya. "_Cinderella_, jangan coba-coba membangkang apabila putriku berbicara!" sisi psiko Hanji keluar. "Sekarang, kau sapu depan rumah! SEKARANG!"

Julukan baru, Cinderella. Namanya aja bagus, tapi, sesungguhnya arti Cinderella adalah gadis yang kotor—maksudnya, kotor karena debu gitu, please deh jangan ambigu.

Petra pun bangkit dari kasurnya dengan tatapan lesu. Ia segera mengambil sapu lidi yang ada di belakang rumah.

Terkadang, Petra merasa dunia tak adil padanya semenjak kematian Ibunya. Ibunya—Mrs. Ral meninggal karena sakit keras. Lalu, karena tak tahan hidup tanpa seorang pasangan, Ayahnya pun memutuskan untuk mencari isteri baru. Dan jeng jeng! Hanji Zoe, seorang janda yang awet muda pun ditemukan. Namun, semua berubah setelah Ayahnya mati, sebabnya saja sampai sekarang belum diketahui.

"_Kami-sama_, inikah suratan.. oohh.. oohh.. oohh.. _Kami-sama_." Petra bernyanyi seraya menyeka air matanya yang berlinangan.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pangeran tampan dan gagah melewati depan rumah Petra. Ia tampak terpaku dengan paras ayu Petra yang dalam hitungan detik mampu meluluhkan hatinya yang beku. Bahkan, intensitas cahaya pun kalah cepat.

"_Prince _Rivaille, anda melihat apa?" Eren Jaeger, pengawal pribadinya, bertanya. Ia mengikuti pandangan Rivaille. Ternyata oh ternyata, pangeran sedang menatap ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah menyapu.

Rivaille adalah seorang pangeran keturunan Raja Napoleon Bonaparte *ha?* dari Perancis. Kebetulan, Rivaille sedang ada kunjungan kenegaraan ke Jepang. Hobinya _blusukan_ ke pelosok negeri, seperti ini. Namun, dengan metode penyamaran agar tidak dikenal. Tidak dikenal apa tidak terkenal? Eh.

"_Elle est si belle_." puji Rivaille pada Petra.

"Artinya apa, tuh?" tanya Eren yang memang kurang mudeng sama Bahasa Perancis.

"_Tch_, artinya, _dia itu sangat cantik_, bocah." jawab Rivaille yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya—memandangi Petra.

"Oooo." Eren membulatkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, seekor bebek menyerang Eren. Eren yang memang fobia terhadap bebek langsung menjerit dan errr, memeluk Rivaille. "Aaaah! Pergilah kau bebek terkutuk! Gyaaah, _tatakae_! _Tatakae_!" mulai deh, ber_tatakae_an pada sikon yang tidak tepat. Rivaille segera membekap mulut Eren agar diam.

"_Tch, you really are a disturber, brat!_" gumam Rivaille.

Petra pun terkejut karena teriakan Eren dan langsung menghampirinya. Sapu lidi ia letakkan di sembarang tempat, "Ada apa ini?" suara lembut Petra segera memecah kerusuhan antara Eren, Rivaille, dan seekor bebek.

Rivaille pun berdiri tegak, lalu menunduk ke hadapan Petra—tanda penghormatan, "Maaf, Nona, teman saya ini takut terhadap bebek. Jadi, begitulah." jelas Rivaille dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, begitu. Kukira ada apa." Petra pun membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya.

"Tunggu," Rivaille memegang lengan bawah Petra, "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

_Rivaille jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

Petra tertegun, lalu tersenyum. Rivaille ngempet banget untuk membalas senyuman manis Petra, "Namaku Petra Ral, kau bisa panggil aku Petra."

"_Quel beau nom_, Petra." ucap Rivaille. Artinya, _what a beautiful name_. Ungkapan kagum karena nama Petra yang indah. Saking indahnya sampe lupa kalo Petra pasti nggak ngerti Bahasa Perancis.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Petra, "Kau bukan orang sini, ya?"

"KYAAAA! Itu kan Pangeran Rivaille! Kyaaaa! Pangeran ngapain di sini? Pasti mau ngelamar aku, kan?! Iya, kan?! Kau mencari gadis bernama Sasha Zoe, kan?!" buset, ini anak dateng-dateng langsung rusuh.

"Nona, siapa kau ini? Sasha Zoe? Pangeran tidak mengenalmu!" ucap Eren pada Sasha.

"Pangeran? Kau—seorang—pangeran?" tanya Petra terbata-bata. Bukan tak percaya kalau seorang pangeran akan datang kemari, tapi, karena postur tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan kalau dia seorang pangeran.

"Ya, Petra._ Prince Rivaille Bonaparte_, pangeran keturunan Raja Napoleon Bonaparte." jelas Annie dengan tenang. Padahal, dirinya juga ngempet pengen _fangirling_an kayak Sasha.

Petra mengangguk paham.

"Ha? Raja—apa? Raja Lampu—Neon?" tanya Sasha dengan _innocent_, membuat Rivaille sedikit kesal karena telah mengejek nama kakek terhormatnya. Kaki Rivaille gatel banget pengen nendang Sasha.

"RAJA NAPOLEON! NA-PO-LE-ON! Bukan lampu neon!" protes—ralat Eren.

"Pangeran, ayo kita minum dulu di dalam. Akan kubuatkan teh spesial untukmu!" Sasha menggaet tangan sang pangeran. Rivaille hanya pasrah.

Namun, sampai di depan rumah,

"Bangke! Tai titan! Jaringan lemot banget! Gyaaaahh!" teriakan Hanji terdengar sampe ke luar. Rivaille yang jijik dengan teriakan itu memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Padahal, dia sendiri kalo ngomong juga kasar.

Sebelum Rivaille beranjak pergi, ia membisikkan Petra sesuatu. "Besok datang ke Gedung Sina, di sana akan ada pesta penyambutanku sebagai tamu negara. Aku ingin kau hadir dengan memakai gaun yang indah." Petra hanya mengangguk. Apakah ini mimpi? Seorang pangeran merekrutnya ke sebuah pesta mewah!

Rivaille dan Eren pun menaiki mobil mereka. Mobil sederhana, tapi _anti-_peluru. Eren pun melambaikan tangannya. Petra tersenyum.

"Heh! Senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras saja! Beritahu aku apa yang dibisikkan pangeran tadi!" Sasha menjambak rambut Petra. Terpaksa, Petra harus memberitahu bahwa,

"Tadi—aw!—pangeran mengundangku untuk—aw!—datang ke pestanya di Gedung Sina, besok. Aw! Lepaskan!" Petra menarik rambutnya, jambakan Sasha benar-benar sakit. Untung saja rambut Petra kuat, jadi nggak gampang rontok, huh!

"Mengundangmu? _He to the llo, HELLO! _Ngaca, lah, kau itu siapa. Cuma seorang Cinderella yang setiap hari ngebabu. Mau apa? Mau datang ke pesta di Gedung Sina? Aduh duh duh, percuma juga kau datang! Kau itu hanya seperti koral di antara berlian, seperti sumur dengan langit! Yang pantes datang itu hanya aku dan Annie, bukan kau!" Sasha menunjuk-nunjuk Petra, merendahkannya.

* * *

Rivaille termenung di depan perapian kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan Petra, gadis yang berhasil mencuri atensinya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, aaargghh! Manis sekali!

"Petra, kutunggu kau di pesta nanti."

_Tok tok tok!_

"Pangeran, ini Eren, bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya Eren dari luar seraya mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja, bocah." jawab Rivaille.

Eren membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan menghampiri Rivaille dengan senyuman idiot nan mesumnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rivaille dengan wajah datar.

"Begini, Pangeran. Menurutmu, kalau aku jadi seorang wanita, kira-kira aku cantik tidak?" tanya Eren ngaco dan seratus persen idiot, "Karena, kupikir—aku suka pada pangeran!"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Apa kau sakit, eh?" tanya Rivaille seraya menyentuh kening Eren. Tidak panas.

"Tidak—aku serius! Aku suka pada pang—" Eren ciut karena tatapan Rivaille yang seakan-akan mengintimidasi 'diam-atau-kutendang-dengan-kaki-_fabulous_-ini'.

"Kau keluar, lalu mandi, agar kau tampan seperti Sutan Bathoegana. Keluar!" usir Rivaille. Keseringan _facebook_-an, nih, sampe tau siapa Sutan Bathoegana :D

"Ta—tapi—aku—" Rivaille mendorong tubuh Eren agar keluar dari ruangannya.

_Brak_! Rivaille menutup pintunya.

"Tapi, pangeran! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" ucap Eren dari luar seraya menggedor-gedor pintu. Rivaille pun melemparkan sepatu besarnya ke pintu—kode agar Eren diam. Dan benar, suara Eren tak terdengar lagi! _Fabulous_!

"Dasar bocah." Rivaille pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur besar itu.

* * *

Hari esok telah tiba. Apa artinya? Pesta akan dimulai!

Rivaille telah bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Ia tampak berkharisma setelah mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut _tuxedo _hitam panjang dengan sarung tangan putih pendek pada kedua tangannya. Bawahannya pun berwarna hitam dengan sepatu hitam yang mengkilat.

"Kau tampan se—" ucapan Eren terputus.

"Jangan memuji." ujar Rivaille seraya membenahi kerahnya tanpa melirik Eren sedikitpun.

"Ba—baiklah," Eren pasrah, "Tapi, bisakah kau melirikku sejenak? Bisa kau nilai bagaimana penampilanku?"

Rivaille pun membalikan badannya. Dan asdfghjkl astaga naga, EREN PAKE GAUN CEWEK.

"Eren, apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau memakai gaun seperti wanita?!" Rivaille terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ini menyukaimu, kan kalau aku jadi wanita atau jadi _uke_mu, kau bisa menyukaiku balik." jelas Eren.

"Jangan mengarang, Eren! Aku ini bukan homo!" ujar Rivaille seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Rivaille-_chan_~" panggil Eren dengan nada erotis, "Jodoh tidak ada yang tahu. Jodoh itu tidak memandang jenis kelamin, usia, dan keadaan. Kau tahu itu? Aku yakin kalau kau itu jodohku~" makin ngaco.

"Hiihh! Kau ini benar-benar tidak waras, ya! Terserah kau sajalah!"

_Eren benar-benar abnormal_.

* * *

"Annie, aku sudah tampak cantik, kan, mengenakan gaun ini?" tanya Sasha seraya memutar tubuhnya. Sasha mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna ungu. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai.

"Hn." jawab Annie singkat. Pasalnya, ia juga tengah memilih-milih gaun yang akan ia kenakan.

Sasha menganggap itu jawaban "ya". Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Tak sengaja melihat Petra tengah membawa gaun seraya tersenyum senang.

"Heh! Siniin gaunnya!" Sasha menarik gaun yang dibawa Petra, "Kau masih bersikeras untuk datang ke pesta itu? Enak saja, pakai saja baju-bajumu yang lusuh itu. Hahahaha!"

"Sasha, kembalikan gaunku!" Petra menarik gaun Sasha, otomatis membuat Sasha risih. "Tak akan kulepaskan kalau kau belum mengembalikan gaunku!"

"Argh! Lepaskan, Cinderella! Ini gaun mahal, jangan kautarik-tarik!" dan,

_Sreeett_

"So—sobek?" Sasha dan Petra menatap gaun Sasha yang sobek karena tarikan Petra tadi. Petra pun mendapat _deathglare _dari Sasha.

Petra pun dibawa ke kamarnya. Sasha mengunci pintunya dari luar sehingga Petra tidak akan bisa keluar.

"Sasha, buka pintunya! Sasha! Arrggh! Haram jadah!" Petra menendang pintunya. Ia terjatuh, menangis dalam tunduknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi. Aku—aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Pangeran Rivaille.." lirihnya.

"Semriwing semriwing semriwiiiiiiiiiinngg~~~ Gunther dan Eld datang, siap mengatasi masalah tanpa solusi~" tiba-tiba muncul dua orang _absurd _yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai peri.

"Petra-_chan_, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jean dramatis.

"A—aku, aku dikurung di sini. Aku ingin datang ke pestanya Pangeran Rivaille di Gedung Sina. _Hiks_.." lirih Petra

"Tenang saja, kita akan membantumu, kok~ Ayo, Eld!" seru Gunther

"Bumi gonjang-ganjing, kolor titan dipake anjing, muka Gunther kayak Aming, bikin bulu ketek merinding. Semriwing~" sungguh nista mantra yang dibacakan.

Dan, abrakadabra! Kini, Petra sudah dalam keadaan cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih dan rambut yang... ah, sudahlah! Author nggak tau apa nama _style_nya. Yang jelas, empat jempol buat Petra!

"Waah, kau cantik sekali, Petra-_chan_!" puji Eld.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memuji, sekarang kita bawa Petra ke Gedung Sina. Semriwing semriwing semriwing~~"

* * *

Petra dan kedua peri _absurd _sampai di depan Gedung Sina.

"Silakan masuk, Petra-_chan_," ujar Gunther mempersilakan, "Tapi, ingat! Mantra ini akan berakhir ketika jarum jam menunjuk ke angka duabelas malam. Lebih dari itu, kau akan kembali ke kondisimu yang semula. Ok?" lanjutnya.

"_Ha'i_!"

Kedua peri _absurd _itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Petra yang melihat Annie dan Sasha baru tiba segera berlari. Kalau ketahuan, bisa brabe dong?

Petra terus berlari sampai-sampai ia menabrak seseorang,

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu seraya mengulurkan tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan putih itu. Petra mengegadahkan kepalanya, Rivaille ternyata. Dan tiba-tiba terjadi curi-curi pandangan, terdiam, dan _slow motion_. Lagu ST12 yang berjudul "Putri Iklan" pun seakan menjadi _soundtrack scene _ini. LOL.

Petra pun meraih tangan Rivaille. "Maaf."

Rivaille terlihat _salting _alias _salah tingkah_ melihat penampilan Petra yang begitu... CANTIK. Ngempet banget pengen dicipok, cyiiin.

"Kau... cantik sekali." puji Rivaille seraya membelai lembut pipi Petra. HAHAHA.

"Kau juga tampan sekali." puji Petra balik. Iya aja, deh.

Rivaille pun menggaet tangan Petra, mengajaknya untuk berkumpul bersama kolega dan kawan-kawannya. Jujur, Petra sangat merasa malu. Bukan apa-apa, ini pertamakalinya ia bisa berjabat tangan dan berbincang langsung dengan pejabat tinggi Jepang yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat lewat televisi.

"Dia itu siapamu? Pacar, ya? Baru dua hari di sini, sudah menggaet seorang gadis, Rivaille, Rivaille." ujar Irvin—perdana menteri Jepang. *ngarang banget -_-*

"Wah, kalian tampak serasi sekali, ya." puji Oluo—sahabat Rivaille.

"Ah, kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apa-apa, kok." balas Petra, pipinya sudah benar-benar merah. Namun, Rivaille tetap diam dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ngeselin anjir.

"Mengingat ini sudah pukul sebelas lewat empatpuluh lima menit, saya minta kepada seluruh tamu untuk berdiri dengan pasangannya masing-masing, pesta dansa segera dimulai." ucap MC—_Master of Ceremony_, atau pembawa acara.

"Petra, dengan hormat, aku memintamu untuk berdansa denganmu. Apa kau keberatan?" tawar Rivaille seraya mencium puncak tangan Petra. Petra tersenyum dan menyanggupi tawaran Sang Pangeran.

Alunan musik romantis pun mengiringi para pasangan yang tengah berdansa. Begitupula dengan Petra dengan Rivaille—walaupun Petra sedikit canggung berdansa dengan lelaki yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya. Mereka bertatapan, lalu tersenyum. Tak jarang juga Rivaille mengecup pipi Petra dan membisikkan pujian untuknya. Romantis gila.

_Teng teng teng_! Arloji menunjukkan pukul duabelas pas. Petra yang tadinya terhanyut dalam suasana, langsung melepas pegangan Rivaille dan berlari keluar.

"Sial, aku harus segera pulang." ucap Petra dalam hati.

"Petra! Petra!" Rivaille mengejar Petra yang berlari dengan panik.

"Petra! Tunggu aku! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Rivaille, sesampainya di depan Gedung Sina, tiba-tiba Petra menghilang begitu saja. Rasa sedih, bingung, dan kecewa berkecamuk di hatinya. Sang Puteri yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu, enyah begitu saja di saat ia ingin melamarnya.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah sepatu kaca yang tergeletak di anak tangga. Ia mengambilnya dan mengamati. "Sepatu siapa ini?"

* * *

Rivaille duduk di samping ranjangnya seraya memperhatikan sepatu yang ia temukan di pesta tadi. "Jangan-jangan, ini sepatu milik Petra? Tapi, apakah mungkin?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Di kondisi Rivaille yang cukup lelah ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Rivaille juga manusia yang butuh istirahat.

* * *

_Rivaille.. Rivaille.._

_Dengarkan pesanku ini baik-baik,_

_Aku adalah Amor, Dewi Cinta yang tengah mencarikanmu seorang jodoh. Aku tahu kau benar-benar selektif untuk mencari pasangan hidupmu. Tapi, ingatkah berapa usiamu sekarang? Kau sudah duapuluh lima tahun, harusnya kau sudah memiliki pasangan sekarang. Kalau kau memilih terus, kapan dapatnya?_

_Dengan sepatu yang kujatuhkan dari langit, aku ingin kau mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari 'jodohmu' dimana ia yang bisa memiliki ukuran kaki yang pas untuk mengenakan sepatu itulah yang akan kau persunting. Adakan sayembara, dengar itu! Sayembara!_

* * *

"Haaahhh! Hah.. hah.." Rivaille terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi mendengar suatu suara aneh.

Rivaille masih mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Sayembara?" gumam Rivaille seraya melirik sepatu yang ia letakkan di sampingnya.

"Hah.. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, Rivaille.." Rivaille berusaha rileks.

"Mungkin, mimpi itu benar."

* * *

"_Kaa-chan, _Annie!" Sasha berlari ke arah Annie yang tengah membaca buku. Ia membawa selebaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Annie seraya menutup bukunya.

"Atur dulu napasmu, sayang." saran Hanji.

_Inhale.. Exhale.._

"Jadi, begini," Sasha duduk di samping Annie dan Hanji dan menunjukkan selebaran yang ia temukan, "_Prince _Rivaille mencari jodohnya! Ia hendak mengadakan sayembara. Bagi siapa yang memiliki ukuran sepatu pas dengan sepatu kaca yang ditemukannya, maka ia akan dipersunting olehnya. Ya ampun! Aku tidak sabar agar segera dipersunting oleh pangeran!"

"Kapan sayembara itu diadakan?!" tanya Hanji dengan antusias.

"Nanti siang jam sebelas!" jawab Sasha dengan antusias pula.

"Kita bertiga harus ikutan! Ya!" ujar Hanji dengan semangat.

"Kita bertiga? Aku, Annie, dan _Kaa-chan_? Untuk apa _Kaa-chan _ikutan? _Kaa-chan _kan sudah peot, sudah bukan gadis lagi, mau ikutan sayembara? Aduh.." Sasha asal nyerocos. Walhasil, sebuah toyoran Hanji mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bicara apa kau ini. Kalau jodoh tidak pandang usia, kan? Ya sudah. Toh, jika _Kaa-chan _yang menjadi jodohnya, kalian tidak rugi juga, kan?" ujar Hanji optimis.

"_Kaa-chan _benar juga." ucap Sasha.

"Sayembara? Aku harus ikutan." gumam Petra dalam hati pasca mendengar obrolan Sasha, Annie, dan Hanji.

* * *

Terik mentari yang panas tak membuat semangat Sasha dan Hanji—dan Annie diam-diam—turun. Mereka tetap antre untuk mencoba sepatu kaca yang Rivaille letakkan di depan. Antrean benar-benar panjang, sampai sepuluh kilometer! Lagipula, siapa yang tak ingin dipersunting pangeran muda, kaya, dan gagah—dan cebol seperti Rivaille? Tidak ada.

Sudah lebih dari seratus gadis—dan janda tua mencoba keberuntungan mereka dengan mencoba sepatu itu, tapi nihil, belum ada yang benar-benar PAS! Dan ini saatnya Sasha mencoba sepatu itu.

"Pasti pas! Pasti!" gumam Sasha antusias. Ia yang dibantu pengawal-pengawal Rivaille pun mencoba sepatu. Tapi, mau tak mau, Sasha harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau KAKINYA TERLALU BESAR.

"Ta—tapi, aku yakin kalau aku—" ucap Sasha terbata-bata.

"Antrean selanjutnya!" seru Rivaille yang masih duduk-duduk santai. Sasha pun ditarik mundur oleh pengawalnya.

Kini, Hanji mencoba keberuntungannya. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu. Dan apa yang terjadi, saudara-saudara?

"YEAY! PAS DENGAN KAKIKU!"

"A—apa?" semua heran, termasuk Sasha, dan Petra—yang antre di barisan paling belakang. Apalagi Rivaille yang harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau ia akan mempersunting Hanji, janda psiko di sini.

"Kyaaa! Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu memang jodohku, Pangeran!" Hanji segera memeluk dan menciumi Rivaille. Rivaille terpaksa mendorong Hanji. Ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Rivaille segera mencabut sepatu kacanya dari kaki Hanji, dan ia terkejut karena Hanji memakai pengganjel sepatu dari kertas yang digulung-gulung. Rivaille segera mengusir Hanji dengan sangat tidak terhormat.

Kini giliran Annie, gadis pendiam yang memiliki jiwa psikopat.

"Kekecilan." ujar Annie dalam hati. Pasrah banget. Annie pun keluar dari barisan dan segera pulang. Santai, tapi dalam hatinya sangat nelangsa.

Tiga jam Petra menunggu gilirannya. Benar-benar harus rela dan sabar mengantre. Demi dipersunting Rivaille, apa sih yang nggak?

"Kakimu terlalu besar, Nona. Selanjutnya!" panggil pengawal.

Jantung Petra berdetak tak karuan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, langkahnya gemetar diiringi doa dalam hatinya supaya kakinya pas dengan ukuran sepatunya. Rivaille yang semula hanya duduk-duduk santai, langsung berdiri di hadapan Petra. Yakin dan optimis bahwa Petra lah jodohnya yang diturunkan oleh Dewi Amor.

"Masukkan kakimu, Petra. Yakinlah." Rivaille mendukung. Petra memasukkan kakinya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakimu terlalu kecil, Nona."

_PYAAARRRRR_! Hati Rivaille dan Petra hancur berkeping-keping, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak berjodoh.

"Petra, maafkan aku—tapi.."

"Cukup, Rivaille. Ini bukan salahmu. Kalau memang aku bukan jodohmu, ya sudah. Mau diapakan lagi?" ujar Petra. "Percayalah, jodohmu pasti lebih baik dariku. Dia pasti akan setia padamu."

Ia pun menjauh, lalu berlari meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih patah hati.

"Petra..."

* * *

Rivaille duduk di depan perapian seraya merenung. Ia masih galau, masih tak percaya kalau Petra memanglah bukan jodohnya.

"Pangeran~" panggil Eren dengan psikonya. Tapi, tetap saja Rivaille masih galau, tak menghiraukan sapaan Eren.

"Pangeran, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren memastikan keadaan Rivaille. Rivaille hanya diam seraya menyandangi sepatu kaca dari Dewi Amor itu.

Eren menatap aneh sepatu yang Rivaille pegang. Ia pun mengambil sepatu itu. "Jadi, ini yang kau bilang 'sepatu jodoh' itu?" tanya Eren seraya mengamati sepatu itu dengan heran dan bingung. Ia mengamati setiap sudut sepatu itu dengan tatapan _absurd_.

"Pangeran, aku coba, ya? Siapa tahu sepatu ini pas di kakiku, hihihi!" ujar Eren seraya mulai mencoba sepatu itu.

"Terserah kau, bocah." jawab Rivaille cuek.

Hening, hanya hening yang tercipta. Rivaille memijat dahinya yang berkedut. Semua terasa seperti 'masalah'.

"Pangeran, coba lihat!" Eren berlari menghampiri Rivaille. "Sepatu ini PAS untuk kakiku!"

"A—apa?!" Rivaille menganga, matanya terbelalak. Ia pun menurunkan tatapannya ke kaki Eren. Dan.. BENAR! Sepatu itu memang pas di kaki Eren. Tanpa menggunakan ganjelan apapun. Jadi...

**EREN ADALAH JODOH RIVAILLE?**

"Sudah kuduga kalau mimpiku tentang suara aneh Dewi Amor mengenai kau sebagai jodohku itu benar adanya." jelas Eren. Sumpah, ini tuh _unpredictable _banget.

Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menatap Eren yang kegirangan. "Jadi, kau jodohku?" tanya Rivaille dengan wajah datar.

Belum sempat Eren menjawab, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Rivaille. Aura Rivaille berubah seketika menjadi aura kebahagiaan setelah mengetahui bahwa ia telah menemukan jodohnya—Eren Jaeger. Aneh bukan? Tapi, Amor telah mengendalikannya sedemikian rupa. Dan dengan ini, Author putuskan bahwa **jodoh Rivaille adalah Eren** *ketok palu dua kali*.

SEKIAN

* * *

Hohoho, gaje, ya? Nggak nyangka, ya? Alay, ya? Tapi, memang inilah yang ada di benak pikiran Author yang nge-ship RivaillexEren sebagai HARGA MATI ini xD

Akhir kata, RnR?


End file.
